c'est ainsi que ma vie commençala vraie
by GhItZa
Summary: un mariage forcé, des péripétie, bref une histoire normale koike le débu soi un peu farfelu, a vs de juger ;
1. Chapter 1

**Et c'est ainsi que commença ma vie…la vraie…**

Par un beau matin de juillet, Hermione Granger se leva dans sa nouvelle chambre, après une longue nuit de sommeil profond. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, desquels elle parcourut le plafond, et s'étira longuement tel un chat, ou plutôt telle une chatte, dans son lit trop petit pour elle.

Tout avait changer ici, tout. Le guerre n'avait pas très bien finit, Harry n'était pas mort, mais il était à Azkaban, tout comme Ron, car Voldemort avait voulu le laisser vivant afin qu'il assiste à sa gloire et à son ascendance. Il avait voulu torturer Harry et ne pas lui offrir le loisir de mourir et d'avoir ainsi la tranquillité. Cependant, l'Ordre était toujours actif, multipliant les attaques contre Mangemorts et essayant de mener la résistance. Voldemort avait prit le contrôle du ministère, et avait assit Mcnair à la chaire du dirigeant, se laissant lui-même à l'ombre pour se donner plus de temps à consacrer à ses plans maléfiques visant à atteindre l'immortalité, car tous ses Horcruxes étaient détruits, et il fallait tout recommencer.

Bien sur, les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes on été clairement rabaissés. Hermione du déménager avec ses parents dans une maison , petite, certes, mais qui leur suffisait amplement. Ses parents, dentistes, exerçaient leur métier très difficilement, car les sbires du lord noir ne leur laissaient aucun répit, vu leur ascendance, et venaient souvent terroriser leurs clients, qui, ayant peur pour leurs viens, ne venaient plus. Ils décidèrent alors de fermer le cabinet qui ne marchait plus. Ils devaient aussi lutter avec acharnement pour ne pas mourir de faim ni de soif, se rabaissant à travailler comme serveurs parfois pour récolter quelques misérables pièces de bronze(mornilles car Voldemort avait prit le contrôle du pays), et encore, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les jours. Ils étaient quand même heureux d'avoir un toit pour dormir.

Le pays était encore en état d'effervescence et rien n'était encore précis, si ce n'est que le danger planait sur tous ceux dont la naissance n'était pas en accord avec les préjugés des Mangemorts.

Hermione se leva donc, se lava avec le peu d'eau qu'ils avaient, s'habilla et alla au Square, pour une réunion de l'Ordre. La réunion finit très tard, car ils y avaient beaucoup de sujets urgents. Elle alla ensuite à son endroit de travail, un café ou elle devait travailler durant cinq heures, en compagnie de sa mère. L'endroit était bondé, surtout à une heure pareille, donc son service fut plus serré que d'habitude. Sa mère, quand à elle, elle avait fini son tour et avait passé la relève.

A tout à l'heure ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en s'en allant, je te retrouve à la maison.

Ok, m'man. Passe voir papa en rentrant.

D'accord. By ma puce. Et fait attention à toi.

Toi aussi !

Hermione continua son service le plus discrètement possible, malgré les manières peu civilisées des Mangemorts, en majorité présents, car malgré l'appellation café de cet endroit, c'était plutôt une sorte de bar débauché, où il n'y avait de place que pour les prostituées et leurs partenaires. Hermione ne se serait jamais abaissée à faire de la prostitution, le seul travail qui puisse rapporter assez à des sang impurs, donc elle s'était déniché un travail de serveuse, ce qu'elle fit avec les plus grandes difficultés, car les propriétaires évitaient d 'embaucher les personnes de son genre. Elle finit, donc son service vers 11heures du soir et alla rejoindre ses parents à pieds, ne pouvant se permettre de prendre un taxi, le bus ou le métro, et étant donné que le nouveau ministre avait prohibé le transplanage aux sang de bourbe. Arrivé à la maison, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et appela ses parents :

Papa, maman, je suis rentrée !

Oui chérie, nous sommes ici.

Elle se dirigea vers leur misérable salon, où elle avait deviné que ses parents se trouvaient.

Maman, va falloir…

Les Malfoy.

Elle sauta près de ses parents et se mit devant eux en signe de protection. Elle eu peur alors pour ses parents mais essaya de comprendre comment ces derniers avaient laissé deux Mangemorts entrer chez eux en parfaite connaissance de cause.

Qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Voyons, Hermy ne parle pas ainsi à non invités, dit son père dans un rire nerveux.

Ce ne sont pas nos invités, papa, ce sont nos ennemis. Si seulement je pouvais avoir ma baguette, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ceci pourrait devenir vrai si vos parents acceptent notre marché, dit Narcissa, hautaine.

Explique moi ce que tu fou chez moi, Malfoy ! rugit Hermione sous le regard amusé de Malfoy Sr.

Mais calme toi ma chérie, dit sa mère en souriant, Ces gens ne sont pas aussi méchants que ça, ils peuvent nous rendre notre cabinet, nos clients,et nous n'allons plus être dans le besoin ma puce, et tu pourra même retourner à tes études si tu le souhaite.

En échange de ? lança la concernée méfiante.

Votre main, fit la voix de Lucius, tranchante.

QUOI !, cria Hermione, incertaine si elle avait bien entendu. Ca va pas la tête chez vous ou quoi ?

Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un mariage, expliqua Lucius calmement, c'est une garantie pour la survie de mon fils.

Je ne suis pas une agence d'assurance, Mr Malfoy, lâcha Hermione sarcastiquement.

Le contrat bien sur sera celui d'un mariage, mais c'est seulement sur papier,continua le concerné indifférent à la crise d'Hermione. Vous serez cependant obligés de vivre ensemble pour rassurer le doyen et…

Mais pourquoi ça ?demanda vivement Hermione, pourquoi moi ? une sang de bourbe, hein ?

Lucius et sa femme la toisèrent longuement, puis vint l'explication :

Si tu doit être la femme de mon fils, autant que tu sache. Si vous vous mariez maintenant, vous bénéficierez d'une protection, vous et vos parents, des Mangemorts(à ce mots Lucius sourit), mais si un jour la situation venait à être changée, mon fils n'en subira rien car il vous aura épousée, et aux yeux de tous, ce sera une preuve suffisante. Alors, qu'en dites vous ?

Non, dit Hermione.

Laissez nous une marge de temps pour réfléchir, Mr Malfoy, lui dit Mme Granger.

Non, maman, il n'y aura ni marge ni rien du tout, ce sont nos ennemis, point final.

Nous vous contacterons dans les plus bref délai Mr Malfoy, lui dit Mr Granger sans accorder la moindre attention à sa fille.

D'accord, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Bien, à bientôt Mr Malfoy.

Les Malfoy partit, Hermione laissa exploser sa colère.

Comment avez-vous osé ?

Mais ma chérie regarde l'aubaine qui se présente, on aura notre cabinet, une protection, et toi tu sera entre de bonnes mains.

Mais maman, ce sont des criminels, et..

Il n'y a pas de mais jeune fille, intervint son père, ce ne sera qu'un contrat rien de plus et toi tu pourra continuer tes études et nous notre travail, tu entends ? ce n'est qu'un contrat, et puis les temps sont durs et dieu sait à quel point nous avons besoin d'argent, ne serait-ce que pour rembourser nos dettes et éviter la prison.

J'y crois pas ! vous allez me forcer ?

Oui, car c'est pour ton bien, et le notre d'ailleurs, alors tu va accepter de signer ce contrat et on envisagera par la suite ce que nous allons faire.

Vous n'êtes vraiment que des égoïstes ! et elle s'en alla claquant la porte derrière elle et s'enfuit en courant dans la rue. Laissant ses parents accourir pour la cherhcer.


	2. Chapter 2

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je remercie mes deux revieweuses, c'est vraiment sympa de laisser un signe comme quoi vous avez lu.

Et puis s'cusez mon retard : p je profitait de mes vacs donc désolée encore une fois.

So enjoy (and review please^^)

**Chapitre2 :**

« Comment peuvent-ils me faire ça à moi ? Leur fille unique ! » ruminait Hermione, qui marchaient sous l'orage qui avait éclaté juste quelques minutes après sa fuite de sa maison. « je n'arrive pas à y croire, moi une Mme Mangemort ? Très ironique comme destin ! dans tous les cas je n'est pas l'intention de me laisser faire, même si mes parents m'y obligent, je ne suis pas un Gryffo… »

Aïeuuu !! Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ! fit Hermione avec hargne après s'être fait percuter et presque jetée à terre par un individu qui tenait plus du mur que de l'être humain.

Espèce de sales moldue ! rugit le « mur » qui s'avéra être un Mangemort. Vermine crasseuse, apprend à voir et à te mettre de côté quand un supérieur passe !

Hermione baissa la tête et essaya de ne pas se faire charcuter maintenant. Si seulement elle avez sa baguette. Et elle se rappela ce que Malfoy Sr à propos de cela. Elle n'avait qu'à signer un contrat et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Qu'avait elle à y perdre en fin de compte, alors que tout était à gagner ? Mais son honneur passait avant tout, elle n'allait pas signer un pacte avec l'ennemi pour tout simplement avoir l'accès à sa baguette et une poignée de gallions (monnaie courante depuis la prise de pouvoir de ce très cher Voldemort). En même temps il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit égoïste, ses parents en avaient besoin aussi, surtout pour éviter de se retrouver à Azkaban où dans une des prisons similaires. Rooooooooh, ce que la vie peut être compliquée des fois…elle s'assit sous une véranda proche et attendit que la pluie s'arrête.

Quand elle revint chez elle, très tard, sa mère se jeta sur elle et pleura pendant un bon moment. Hermione était exténuée car elle avait passé quelques heures à réfléchir à propos du choix qu elle devait faire avant la fin de la semaine, car sa vie s'en trouvera complètement retournée. Elle apaisa donc sa mère et alla immédiatement se coucher, car elle devait travailler le lendemain, même si c'était un dimanche.

Elle se leva donc le lendemain matin très tôt mais se tira difficilement du lit. En s'habillant, son regard glissa vers la minuscule glace qui se trouvait sur une chaise, et ce n'est qu'en se regardant dedans qu'elle réalisa ce qui se passer réellement. Elle éclata alors en sanglots. Elle pleura, pleura, pleura, vidant tous les sentiments qu'elle avait récoltés durant les dernières semaines. Quand elle fut soulagée, les yeux bouffis et rouges, elle sortit précipitamment en direction de son lieu de travail, le restaurant, sans faire attention à ses parents ni à son petit déjeuner qui l'interpellaient.

Dans le restaurant, elle mit rapidement son uniforme de serveuse : une chemise blanche à manches longues et une jupe droite serrée qui descendait au dessous du genou, noire aussi ainsi qu'un tablier blanc. Quant elle vit le premier client renter, elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux et s'avança rapidement vers sa table pour prendre sa commande. Hermione passa donc toute sa journée à courir à travers les tables pour servir des clients, tous des ministériels ou des mangemorts, pressés et de mauvaise humeur. Elle dû aussi subir quelques mauvaises remarques, parfois obscènes de la parts de ces « cochons », comme elle aimait les appeler. A son plus grand désespoir, le patron, un gorille énorme et moustachu, lui annonça qu'elle allait être de service aujourd'hui. La cause ? Sa remplaçante était malade. Sa remplaçante ? Sa mère. Elle du accepté sans repartie, et alla aussitôt téléphoner à sa mère. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Rien un petit malaise. T'es sure ? Euh non en fait, Mr Malfoy ma dit que son fils viendrait te voir durant la soirée. Oh la la !! Indignation, cri et raccrochage de téléphone. Décidemment, elle n'avait vraiment pas son mot à dire. Piégée par ses propres parents. Et c'est le dos voûté et une affreuse expression de désolation qu'elle continua son travail. Vers 20h, le restaurant devient un bar aussi, donc changement d'uniforme pour les trois serveuses. Jupes plus courtes, chemises plus serrées et plus décolletées, talons plus hauts et bien sûr, cheveux lâchés plus maquillage plus voyant bref transformation totale. Elle se trouva quelque peu gênée par ses habits et ses talons mais alla tout de même assurer son service.

Durant toute la soirée elle ne servit que des boissons alcoolisées. Soudain, elle sentit des bras épais l'attirer, et ce n'est que de justesse qu'elle évita de renverser son plateau charger de verres et de bouteilles.

Ha ha ha ! ricana une voix rauque aux effluves morbides d'alcool et de chair putréfiée. Viens par ici poupée ! tu pourrais nous tenir compagnie un moment, tu sembles si seule.

Et ses compagnons Mangemorts ricanèrent à leur tour. Hermione se sentit tellement mal à ce moment qu'elle aurait préféré que la terre se fissure et qu'elle l'engloutisse. Le méprisable individu qui la serrait par la taille la fit s'asseoir de force sur ses genoux, une main sur ses fesses. Elle se tortilla pour s'échapper à la terrible emprise mais en vain.

Laissez moi ! protesta-t-elle.

Tu n'est pas bien ici, pétasse, rugit le Mangemort.

S'il vous plaît, je dois travailler, supplia Hermione malgré elle, car elle ne voulait pas s'attirer des problèmes avec le patron.

Laisse la moi, dit une voix profonde et calme.

Ok, si tu la veux, mais remplace la, fit le Mangemort soumis mais souriant d'un rire mauvais. Hermione se retourna pour vois une chevelure blonde et un regard d'acier regarder son détenteur. Drago. Sos. A l'aide.

Tiens prend celle-là, fit Drago en attrapant une autre serveuse et la jetant sur l'autre alors que lui pris fermement Hermione par le poignet et l'attira vers lui. Sans lui demander son avis, il lança au patron :

Ed, je te l'emprunte un moment.

Bien sûr, Mr Malfoy, fit il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Suis moi toi.

Non, réagit Hermione en se dégageant de son emprise.

Si, viens, j'ai à te parler.

Ben vas-y.

Pas ici.

Pourquoi ? fit-elle, feignant l'innocence. Elle voulait bien s'amuser à ses dépends car primo, il lui chamboulait toute sa vie, deusio, elle avait décidé de lui rendre la vie impossible à chaque occasion qu'il se trouvait devant elle, car c'était lui qui avait besoins d'elle et non l'inverse et tertio, pourquoi elle ?

Ben tu sais bien Granger fit il avec une moue d'impatience qui lui donna l'air d'un petit garçon.

Non.

Tu sais bien, je veux dire c'est pour…enfin c'est à propos de…du mariage.

Quel mariage ?

Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Hermione, en doit vraiment en discuter.

Non.

Ça veut dire que tu as accepté ?

Je ne me sens pas concernée.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Quoi ?

Je refuse de me marier avec la personne qui m'a le plus maltraitée ces dernières années.

Maltraitée ? on ne faisait que s'amuser !

Non mais ! t'as le culot de me dire ça en face ?

Ben…

T'amuser ? tu ne faisais que t'amuser, tu n'as donc vraiment pas idée à quel point j'ai pu souffrir de tes « amusements » !

Drago la saisi brutalement par les épaules et l'attira dehors pour terminer leur discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.d'aabord je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui m'on fait part de leur avis,car ça m'aide beaucoup pendant l'écriture, donc merci beaucoup et je voudrai aussi dire que le caractère de la famille Malfoy sera un peu flou au début car ça fait partie de l'histoire, et pour le chapitre qui est un peu cours c'est juste pour mettre en place l'intrigue. Donc sans trop vous déranger avec mon blabla voilà la suite so ENJOY AND REVIEW ^^.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ben alors désolé, fit Drago impatient.

Excuses non acceptée, lança Hermione triomphante, mais tout de même troublée.

QUOI !!! je viens de m'excuser et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

Et qu'est ce que tu croyais ? que j'allais t'excuser et accepter juste après ta soi disant demande en mariage et te dire que nous allons avoir beaucoup d'enfant et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin des plus charmant.

Rooooooooh ! Malfoy, sois sérieux pour une dans ta vie ! le mariage n'est pas un jeu ! et puis pourquoi je me fatigue avec toi ?

Parce que je vais devenir ton mari Granger, pour ton bien, celui de tes parents et le mien.

Pourquoi le tien ?

Je ne pas t'en dire plus à moins que tu acceptes le marché que l'on t'a proposé.

Et si je ne l'accepte pas ?

Tu ne pourra pas reprendre tes cours, ni ta baguette et tes parents iront sûrement en prison.

Eh ben dis donc ! t'as fait ton enquête. Fit Hermione sarcastiquement.

Fallait bien non ? et puis de quoi tu te plains ? je suis l'un des meilleurs partis du monde sorcier dans ce pays, et toi tu fais ta pourrie gâtée.

Ça ne regarde que moi si je veux accepter ou pas.

Non, et arrête d'être égoïste, c'est tes parents qui vont en souffrir.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Puis elle détourna son visage en réfléchissant rapidement.

Tu ne trouvera rien à dire Hermione, nous y sommes tous gagnant si ce mariage à lieu. Tu ne seras pas contrainte à faire quoique ce soit, ce ne sera qu'un mariage sur papier. Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Ah bon ? depuis quand c'est Hermione et plus Granger ? lança Hermione furieuse qu'il ait eu le dernier mot. Elle se retourna et s'en alla vers le restaurant.

Tu ne peux pas refuser, Hermione Granger ! cria Drago après elle.

Elle rentra rapidement à sa maison après avoir terminé son service. Elle bouda aussi ses parents durant toute la soirée, et le reste de la semaine. Quand vint le vendredi soir, elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la petite cuisine et fût surprise de trouver un hibou devant la fenêtre portant une lettre qui lui était adressée.

Granger,

Demain, mes parents et moi allons venir vers 20h pour avoir votre réponse finale, à toi et tes parents.

Malfoy.

Ps :pense à être présentable.

Quel culot ! le petit délavé à sa maman osait lui dicter sa façon de s'habiller ! non mais !

Mais voilà. C'était la fin. Du moment qu'ils prendraient en considération la réponse de ses parents,elle aller devoir s'incliner.

Elle va devoir accepter pour sortir ses parents du pétrin. Un chemin sans issues. Il ne fallait plus réfléchir, il fallait agir, et donc se marier. Elle lui renvoyer le hibou, avec une réponse affirmative, ce que Drago et sa famille furent heureux de recevoir.

Le lendemain, sa journée se passa mornement,et plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle rentra rapidement chez elle, et s'enferma dans sa chambre malgré les assauts réguliers de sa mère qui lui répétait qu'elle devrait se préparer et se mettre quelque chose de joli. « mais qu'est ce qu'il ont tous à vouloir que je m'habille bien ? c'est quand même l'autre crétin qui veut m'avoir, et pas moi ! »se dit-elle, mais se décida quand même à être jolie, rien que pour prouver à la famille Malfoy qu'elle était capable du meilleur quand elle le voulait…et du pire aussi, mais ça, elle le réservait à Mr Malfoy. Elle opta pour un jean simple serré et un débardeur noir à bretelle moulant au décolleté vertigineux mais point vulgaire. En guise de chaussures, elle préféra rester avec ses pantoufle roses à fourrure. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, les disciplina du mieux qu'elle put, ce qui donna un résultat plutôt réussi. Elle se maquilla légèrement, masquant quelques imperfections, du khôl, du rouge à lèvres, du parfum,puis elle descendit attendre ses « invités ». Vers exactement 20h, on toqua à la porte, et c'était les Malfoy. Le père entra sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil, la mère la regarda de haut et le fils lui adressa un mince sourire et lui murmura que c'était pas mal. Franchement, elle n'en avait rien à cirer, mais lui rendit néanmoins son sourire, aussi dosé que le sien. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois sur un même canapé, les parents d'Hermione sur un autre, plus petits, quand à elle , elle resta debout près de la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon. C'est Malfoy Sr qui commença à parler.

Alors, qu'avez vous décidé ?

On a vraiment le choix ?lança Hermione.

Non pas vraiment, répondit glacialement Narcissa.

Je me disait bien, donc si on accepte pas, c'est…

Azkaban.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que notre plan à déjà commencer et que nous avons besoins d'un document prouvant votre mariage à l'ordre.

Hermione regarda ses parents et Drago tour à tour, puis soupira, elle venait de se décider à commettre la plus grosse bêtise du siècle.

Et comment allons nous nous marier ? demanda-t-elle. Drago souriait, satisfait et sa mère le regarda tendrement, puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Je me suis procuré un contrat de mariage au ministère, il ne faut plus que la signature des deux…concernés et de deux témoins, expliqua Malfoy Sr.

Ok, lança Hermione à contre cœur.

Signez ici et ici. Ma femme et moi seront vos deux témoins.

C'est hors de question. La présence d'un seul Malfoy est suffisante sur mon contrat de mariage, alors trois, voyez vous ce n'est pas très souhaitable.

Alors qui ? reprit sèchement Malfoy Sr.

Mes parents.

Non, c'est des Moldus, dit Narcissa.

Je sais, mais c'est ça ou sinon rien.

Bon, d'accord allez Drago signes.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques minute plus tard, Hermione était devenue la deuxième Mme Malfoy.

Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D. J'aimerai avoir aussi votre avis sur cette histoire et à bientôt.

Ps : j'écris aussi une autre histoire sur le couple Hermione/jedusor et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, je sais je sais que je me fais un peu de pub mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause n'est pas ?^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Et je vous mets un nouveau chapitre, et en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Sinn ben scusez les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a. **

**Et pour répondre à une question de Claraetbibine oui Drago et Hermione iront encore à poudlard car ils ont dû refaire une année à cause de la guerre, donc de l'action à l'horizon, mais je n'en vous dit pas plus même si c trooop tentant :P . sinon ben désolée si je ne l'ai pas précisé plus tôt, j'ai du être absorbée par quelque chose d'autre. **

**Ensuite je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et me review, c'est vraiment encourageant et je suis désolée pour les retards, c'est que je n'écris que quand j'ai du temps libre et j'ai une autre fic à terminer donc... ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Hermione se trouvait à présent devant le portail gigantesque en fer forgé noir du manoir de son « mari ». Le manoir en question se trouvait au bout d'une longue allée de dalles grises bordée de rosiers aux fleurs rouges. Elle venait de transplaner en compagnie des Malfoy, qui ne daignaient même pas lui parler. Le temps était gris, aussi gris que l'humeur d'Hermione, qui marchait aux côtés de Drago alors que le père de ce dernier et sa mère les précédaient de quelques pas. En marchant sur l'allée, elle remarqua une très belle fontaine de granit blanc sous un vieux chêne à sa gauche, et deux balançoires rouillées un peu plus loin. Le jardin du manoir était très beau, avec de vieux arbres, des bosquets de fleurs, une pelouse parfaitement tondue et d'un vert profond.

C'est très beau chez toi, ne put elle s'empêcher de dire à Drago.

Tu veux dire chez nous, parce que tu ne doit pas oublier que tu vas habiter ici. Et merci, on nous l'a souvent dit, mais attend de voir notre chambre., répondit il, suffisant.

Notre chambre ?s'étrangla Hermione.

Oui, notre chambre. Elle est magnifique.

Mais tu avait dit que je n'était contrainte à rien du tout ! je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir dans la même chambre que toi.

Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais il va falloir quand même donner l'illusion qu'on est mariés pour de vrai aux amis de mon père.

Tu veux dire les Mangemorts, c'est ça ?

Oui.

Bon. J'espère qu'on nous mettra deux lits, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de me réveiller chaque matin avec ta figure devant moi.

Comment peut tu dire une chose pareille ? les filles se battent pour moi dans chaque endroit où je vais et toi, alors que tu à la chance inouïe d'en profiter chaque jour, tu refuse ?

Parfaitement. Et arrêtes d'être arrogant, tu m'énerve.

Si tu te voyait. Ahlala, le rat de bibliothèque va habiter chez moi ! la nouvelle de l'année. Et c'est lui qui s'en plaind.

Ahlala, je vais habiter chez la fouine, la nouvelle du siècle !, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton ironique.

Au fait, où sont le balafré et weasmoche ?

Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit elle cassante.

Ils sont à Azkaban, mon fils, lança Lucius par-dessus son épaule.

Ah bon ? ben tu va devoir te passer d'eux à la rentrée, ils seront pas là pour te défendre.

Et je suppose que se sera mon très cher mari qui le fera, fit elle en soupirant devant tant de puérilité. En même temps Harry et Ron lui manquaient tellement, et le fait que cette fouine en ai parlé lui rebaissa son moral, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Je ne te garanti rien, mais ça sera sûrement le cas, fit le concerné en ricanant.

Sache que je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, et qu'au cas où tu te poserait la question, je peux très bien me passer de ma baguette. Au fait, vous me la rendrez quand ?

Bientôt., répondit Lucius.

Mais vous avez dit…

Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, mais il va falloir obtenir notre confiance pour ça, au moins celle de mon fils.

A cette nouvelle, Hermione enragea. Ce n'était pas loyal du tout ça. Bon, ben, elle envisagerais plus tard. Ils arrivèrent enfin au château, grand bâtiment aux tours énormes et aux pièces démesurées. Elle se sentit dépaysée par rapport à la maison où elle vivait. Un elfe de maison vint aussitôt la décharger de sa valise, puis Drago, à la demande de ses parents, lui fit visiter, riant sous sa cape de l'éclat des yeux d'Hermione qui la faisait paraître comme un enfant qui voyait le monde pour la première fois.

Quand ils escaladèrent l'imposant escalier de marbre noir, Drago la conduisit à une porte à leur droite, au fond du couloir. Drago la regarda malicieusement, puis lui dit :

Après toi.

Hermione le regarda soupçonneuse, puis ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. La chambre était très grande, avec un lit à baldaquin beige et marron à gauche, entouré de deux tables de nuit en bois. A l'extrême droite se trouvait une armoire de la taille du mur, puis un petit salon en velours marron se trouvait près de la fenêtre gigantesque qui donnait sur le jardin et ses arbres immenses. Une grande commode lui était consacrée avec un très grand miroir et un petit tabouret rembourré. Elle avança vers la fenêtre puis se tourna vers Drago, toujours appuyé sur le mur près de la porte.

C'est magnifique, dit elle subjuguée.

Oui, je sais. Attends, tu n'a pas vu la salle de bain.

Elle est où ?

Par là.

Elle s'avança vers une tapisserie coulissante et entra dans la salle de bain. Là encore, les Malfoy n'avaient pas lésinés sur les moyens pour offrir à leur fils unique tout le confort possible, c'était tellement luxueux qu'Hermione voyait cela comme étant outrageant, car comment ces gans parvenaient à dormir tranquillement le soir, sachant que 90% des habitants de ce pays n'avait le un millième de ce qu'ils dépensaient chaque jour ? elle soupira longuement, puis fit le tour de la salle de bain. Le sol était en carrelage verts et le murs de marbre blanc, ainsi que le petit bassin près d'un fenêtre. A sa gauche se trouvait une cabine de douche suffisamment spacieuse pour cinq personnes. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, où Drago s'était déjà affalé.

Alors ?

C'est très joli.

Ça ne te plait pas, c'est ça ?

Si mais…

Mais ? vas-y accouches Granger ! dit il en regardant toujours le plafond.

Comment peut tu vivre tranquillement au confort et bien au chaud alors que des gens souffre de na pas pouvoir se nourrir ni se loger, et tout cela par la faute de ton pseudo Maître des ténèbres ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il dans un murmure, en regardant toujours le plafond.

Pourquoi ?

Plus tard. Pour l'instant, changes toi, on descend dîner à 21h.

Explique moi d'abord !

Ne fais pas ta gamine Granger, je t'ai dis plus tard.

Arrêtes d'admirer ton plafond et regardes moi.

Quoi ?

D'abord, ne te crois pas tout permis avec moi, sous prétexte que je suis ta femme ! tu viens t'introduire dans ma vie sans que je ne t'ai rien demandé, et ne vas pas croire que je t'obéirai au doigt et à l'œil, sache que pour moi, tu fera toujours partie du clan ennemi, et ce quoique tu fasse, tu est un Mangemort, de corps et d'esprit, et ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est qu'un contrat temporaire, car j'ai bien l'intention de refaire ma vie après que tout soit fini. Et à Poudlard je voudrai que tu ne m'adresse pas la parole, tu fera comme avant, insultes comprises, je ne suis ta femme que sur papier, rien de plus. Ok ?

Pourquoi tu me dit ça ? fit Drago nonchalamment.

Pour mettre les choses au clair.

Ok. Donc à ton tour de m'écouter : je n'ai pas l'intention de ma permettre quoi que ce soit avec toi, je me suis introduit dans ta vie car tu en avait besoins et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je sais que tu ne m'obéira pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'ordonner quelque chose. Et bien sur ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est qu'un contrat temporaire, mais qui te dit que tout cela va bien finir ? et puis une chose, je suis Mangemort de corps, mais pas d'esprit.

…

Et une petite précision : j'ai oublié de te le dire, chérie(il appuya fortement sur ce mot), mais nous seront préfet en chef tout les deux, donc par définition, nous auront nos appartements à nous tous seuls.

Qui t'a dit ça ? réplique Hermione fortement.

Mon père. N'oublie pas que c'est Rogue le nouveau directeur, et qu'il a accédé à la demande de mon père.

Et pourquoi ton père exigerait il une chose pareille ?

Drago se rapprocha et se colla à son dos.

Il veut peut être nous rapprocher un peu plus, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille . ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté, car elle rougit comme une tomate et se leva précipitamment.

Ce que tu peut être puéril !

Ce que tu peut être prude, Granger ! non attend, c'est plus Granger maintenant, c'est Mme Malfoy, s'exclaffa-t-il.

Je me contenterai d'un simple Granger, Malfoy.

Bon ben dépêches toi, on doit aller dîner je te signale.

Alors allons-y.

Non prépares-toi correctement. Mets un truc plus joli.

Où est ma valise ?

Tu n'en as plus besoins, on t'a fait une nouvelle garde-robe.

Ah bon ? et il dit qu'il ne se permet rien ! je veux ma valise !

Et ça ne fait que commencer ! non, tu prendra ce qu'il y a dans l'armoire.

Je ne veux pas.

Allez ! ne fait pas ta tête dure, c'est très joli ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! tiens, mets ça.

Il lui jeta une robe noire et sobre, très classe et discrète. Elle regarda la robe et Drago tour à tour, puis balbutia un merci et couru vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

Elle entendit Drago rire à travers la porte.

Tu peut te changer devant moi, tu sais ?

C'est hors de question !

Tu t'habituera.

Je ne crois pas.

Je t'attends, fais vite.

Ok,ok. Ne commences pas à m'énerver.

Oui je vois, tu n'est pas habituée à mettre des robes.

…

Hermione sortit de son refuge pour faire face à son juge.

C'est comment ?

Pas mal. Allez on descend.

Ils descendirent alors dîner en compagnie de ses parents, et ce n'est qu'en revenant à leur chambre qu'Hermione questionna Drago sur le compliment qu'il lui avait dit avant. Il lui répondit que c'était la vérité, elle était quand même sa femme, et qu'il l'avait trouvée plutôt jolie dans sa robe. Elle le remercia et voulut se changer pour dormir. Ce qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire ? de très fines nuisettes. Elle cria de rage avant de ses servir chez Drago, et de lui piquer un T-shirt. Il la regarda étonné quand elle le rejoignit dans le lit, mais en remarquant le regard noir qu'elle lui avait décoché, il se retenu de tout commentaire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, des commentaires, des remarques, n'hésitez pas. Et el prochain chapitre arrivera quand j'en écrirai deux pour mon autre histoire, mais je ferai vite, ne vous inquiété pas.

GhItZa.


End file.
